i_daltonfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussione:Joe Dalton/@comment-95.246.144.152-20150813100859
IL TORNEO DI POKER 3 PARTE joe:ora i problemi sono due mitch:e toglimi sto coltelo *prende il coltello e se ne va* anonimo:bella mossa joe(ironico) JACK E WILLIAM jack:allora gulia com'e la tua vita gulia:la mia vita non e cosi normale dopo i quartodici anni ho scoperto di essere una dark,poi quando rubato i miei mi hanno sbatuto fuori e mi hanno chiamato miserabile,poi ha ventitre anni mi rittrovo qui con voi. jack:0-0 va bene britany:quardate qui c'e una discoteca william:e divertiamocci! *entrano nella dicoteca* *iniziano a bere e a drogassi* william:(sotto evetto della droga)non lo dico a tutte ma io ti amo britany:(sotto evetto della droga)si anchio ti amo jack:(sottoe evetto della droga)guardate raggazzi *tenta di fare una capriola all indietro ma fa a sbatere* gulia:(sotto evetto della droga)ma quando sei uno schiocchino *lo prende e lo bacia* william:tutti sulla limusin jack:non puoi guidare sei umbriacco william:pure tu sei umbriacco gulia:basta guido io jack:chi guida,guida siamo tutti umbriachi *salgono sulla macchina e partono a tutta bira* AVERELL E BATTY *una macchina arivva e li fa sbandare* betty:pirati della strada! averell:in quella macchina mi e sembrato di intravedere i miei fratelli jack e william? betty:se lo sara imagginato *si fermano davanti a un casino* betty:se voglia pagare quello dell ristorante dobbiamo vincere quanto ha averell:cinque dollari e lei betty:cinque anche io *entrano nell casino* averell:proviamo con la slot macchin *apena gira la prima volta la slot macchini gia vince* raggazza 1:ei fortunello fuoi uscire con me raggazza 2:gia ci divertiremo *non appena betty se ne arcogge diventa gelosa* betty:no mi dispiacce lui ora e con me *e dopo aver cacciato le raggazze ritorna a sedersi* averell:perche quell atto? betty:ah no niente continuiamo a giocare JOE E ANONIMO pb:anonimo,mitch furetto dovette andare nella vostra camera e non uscirci fino a stassera anonimo:cosa io volevo godermi la svegas mitch:per me va bene se vinciamo siamo liberi *anche se amalavoglia anonimo entra nella sua camera* joe:devo riuscire ad entrare ah *non riesce ad entrare e si fa un occhio nero* anonimo:che stanza e meglio de quell lurido cesso dell penitenzziario mitch:io mi siedo su un letto a scrivere cosa fare dopo aver vinto *si sdraia sull suo letto a sinistra* anonimo:bene cosa posso fare *nota un telefono* *anonimo si siede sull suo letto a destra e compone un numero* anonimo:pronto william:si chi e anonimo:sono tuo padre william papa sei vivo! anonimo:si che sono vivo,metti il vivavoce *william mette il viva voce* anonimo:jack e william figli mie ricordate william e jack:si anonimo:se dico di essere vivo sono anonimo imbeccili ahahahahhah! *hanno attacato* anonimo:esageratti *nota du bevande* anonimo:e quelle? mitch:sono un aomaggio anonimo:oh perfetto *bene tutta una botglia quando nota che e alla pera* anonimo:0-0 ho no io sono allegico alla pera uora non riusciro piu a(non riesce piu a parlare) mitch:be ora sta un po zitto *un filo penzzola sulla sua testa lui prende un coltelo e lo taglia faccendo cadere joe* joe:che botta mitch:e piu facileche evadi che tu mi elimini joe:e tu non dici niente *riceve un vasso in faccia e gli fa il medio* joe:ma che gli prende mitch:a bevutto della roba di cui e allergico e ora non riescea parlare *il mattino dopo* JACK E WILLIAM *william,jack e le escort si svegliano in una camera d'albergo* william:ma che? *nota una fede all dito* britany:sono la signiora dalton jack:ho mio dio william che hai fatto non lo so gulia:che bello l'amore william:io non la amo ero umbriacco! *britany scappa piangendo* william:no aspetta! *le fa vicino* william:forse devo amarti per averti sposata britany:be forse e vero *si baciano* jack:be tutto e bene quello che finisce bene gulia:e noi che facciamo jack:ci mettimo in sieme gulia:si *si baciano* AVERELL E BETTY *dopo aver vinto averell e betty vanno a pagare overo lanciare i soldi dalla finestra* averell:be e stato un bell apuntamento betty:gia e vero ma sull aereo che voleva dirmi averell:um che io la amo betty:anchio la amo *lo bacia* averell:allora stiamo insieme? betty:si JOE E ANONIMO *la sera della partita* joe:eccovi finalmente dove siete stati william:Io mi sono sposatto lei e britany britany:ma che bell bambino joe:SONO UN ADULTO!! jack:lei e gulia la mia fidanzatta gulia:sei propio un nano XD joe:-_- spiritosa,e tu averell averell:ho mi sono messo con betty joe:cosa!?! tutti fidanzatti ho sposatti io ho perso il mio tempo!! william:cosa non sei riuscito a uccidere mitch furetto joe:sfortunamente no pb:zitti iniziano LA PARTITA *il penitenziario del europa fa onlin* anonimo:vado a vedere il tuo bluff *vicono questa manch*